


Confession

by kleficklepick



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleficklepick/pseuds/kleficklepick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae has marriage in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

_Hyung...You don’t get it._  
  
 _Don’t worry so much about marriage, once you go for army duty, people’s expectation will change. And they won’t freak out so much if they find you dating._  
  
 _Hyung..._  
  
 _Do you even have your eye on a girl? Should I be worried?_  
  
 _It’s not that…_  
  
 _Then you don’t have to think so far ahead! Look at Sunye-noona!  JYPE is tough, but it’s fair Youngjae-ah..._  
  
 _Hyung. I’m gay._  
  
 _What?_  
  
*  
  
Youngjae can feel Jaebum’s heavy gaze on his back as he lies on his side, facing the wall. He’d gotten back some time ago, but instead of slipping in next to Youngjae as he normally would, he had stayed... somewhere behind Youngjae, who wasn’t feeling brave enough to look back to see if Jaebum was sitting or standing. He tries to keep his breathing even to feign sleep, but his heart was pounding so loudly that he was positive his hyung could hear it too.  
  
Soft footsteps brings Jaebum to the bed and he could feel the bedding dip.  
  
“You’re an idiot.” Youngjae tries his hardest to not to stiffen. “Youngjae, I know you’re awake. Come on. Sit up, we need to talk.”  
  
He reluctantly turns on his back to gauge Jaebum’s mood and he found the leader’s stoic face to be of little comfort. But his stance was relaxed and he didn’t seem as angry as he did before.  
  
“Hyung.” Youngjae sits up slowly, a mixture of emotions making it harder for him to look at the other’s face. He was terrified, and it was starting to show. Clammy hands grab for a pillow, a clumsy attempt at a barricade should Jaebum decide that maybe Youngjae needs a punch or two. But what came next was something he never expected.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Jaebum grinds his teeth in frustration before letting out a sigh. “I shouldn’t have gotten angry like that with you. I wasn’t – it wasn’t what I wanted to say. Not after you were brave enough to tell me that. I’m sorry.” He stiffly holds his hand out like a reprimanded child and Youngjae couldn’t help but to let out a bark of laughter.  
  
“Hyung you’re being weird!” Jaebum’s scrunched up face got another bark of laughter from Youngjae, and he gives him a shaky grin. “Hyung, I’m sorry.” he quickly mumbles, hand held up to stop Jaebum from saying anything.  
  
Jaebum’s suprised face brings the reality to his blurted out confession earlier that day to mind again, and the weight of years of denial come slamming into him in full force. And without further prompting, his words come out in tides.  
  
“Hyung, I promise… I promise I won’t do anything stupid. I’ll be discreet. I don’t even like _anyone_  right now, so it shouldn't really be a problem. I haven’t told any of the others, I’m not sure how they’ll handle it, I don’t want to mess with our dynamic. I promise nothing will change, and like, I have zero attraction for you.” He pauses for breath, barely noticing Jaebum’s reactions. “I mean no offense, but you’re not my type. None of you are, so you don’t have to worry about me being weird with anyone in the team. Hyung, I promise I won’t screw Got7 over, _I promise I won’t screw this up for us_.” The last part was said with such conviction and such fierceness that it forces him to a stop, exhausted for finally saying the words he had kept inside.  
  
“Youngjae, I can’t even...  _What_?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Youngjae, I was apologizing. Because I was an ass. I know you won’t do anything stupid, you’re one of the few people in this crazy group I can trust to amuse himself without setting anything, or anyone on fire.” The small smile that finally decorates Jaebum’s face has Youngjae slumping against the wall, the tension that held him up before suddenly gone.  
  
“You’re not mad?”  
  
“I’ll be honest with you, I have no idea what to do. And I don’t… know… what to feel exactly…? If you get me? Please don’t get offended, it’s just, I’ve never had this happen to me before. And it’s just so personal to you that I’m not sure if I have any right to say anything anyway.” He scoots closer to Youngjae’s side and leans back against the wall. Youngjae hesitates a moment before he reaches out to intertwine their hands together, happy that Jaebum didn't pull away.  
  
“It won’t make this awkward?” He gestures to the bed and the blanket they share and Jaebum shrugs.  
  
“No more than before.” Jaebum laughs at Youngjae’s offended glare.  
  
“Hyung…” He whines.  
  
“You just told me that I’m unattractive.”  
  
“Not attractive to me.” He grumbles in response. “But you won’t tell the others?”  
  
“I won’t.” Jaebum turns to look at Youngjae directly and smiles. “And Youngjae… I won’t lie. I’m still trying to understand. I’ll probably have lots of questions for you in the coming months, you have to promise you won’t get mad even if I ask stupid things. And in return, I promise you, I’m here. We’re friends aren’t we? I got your back.”  
  
Youngjae’s heart aches with the promise so easily given, wondering why he’s been hurting alone for months, too afraid to do say or do anything, awkward in dealing with his own emotional turmoil as he is when dealing with other people’s feelings. So he opts instead for a quiet noise of acknowledgement before setting his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. Breathing freely for the first time in a long while.


End file.
